1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tuning device for switching a plurality of broadcast bands and for selecting any of them, and more particularly to the improvement wherein a receiving band switching mechanism having simple and easily operable construction is provided to smoothly effect switching operation for a plurality of broadcast bands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional tuning device a mechanism for switching receiving bands does not necessarily have a good and desired function. That is, although such push button type tuning device is desired to be operable in the so-called "one-touch" manner, it is not adapted to carry out switching operation for receiving bands in the "one-touch" manner.
In addition, since said switching mechanism is provided with a lock mechanism for locking the respective switched conditions to effect selecting operation, it is necessary to switch from one switched condition to the other in releasing a locked condition. Accordingly, the construction of said switching mechanism is very complicated and its operation is not simple and easy.